


Declaraciones

by yvarlcris



Series: Diagnosis Murder Drabbles [1]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces no hay que arrepentirse de lo que uno dice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaraciones

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el festival de drabbles de la casa_de_ideas de livejournal.
> 
> La palabra sobre la que tenía que basar el drabble era: "Confesión"
> 
> Lamentablemente, los personajes no me pertenecen

La puerta se estremeció bajo los fuertes golpes que le propinaban desde el otro lado.

-¡Abre la puerta!

-¡No!- estaba siendo irracional y actuando como un niño pequeño pero, dadas las circunstancias, era perfectamente comprensible. Al menos tal y como él lo entendía.

-Muy bien.

Jesse respiró aliviado. Por fin Steve había captado el mensaje y se iba. Su gozo se redujo a escombros cuando sintió que el policía se sentaba en el suelo y se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta emitiendo un débil quejido. Esa postura no debía ser muy cómoda para alguien que se había roto tres costillas y a quien habían disparado en un muslo. El médico que había en Jesse quiso salir a decirle que se dejase de tonterías, que llamase a un taxi y que se fuese a casa a descansar. Pero eso implicaría verle la cara y ahora mismo no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

-En algún momento tendrás que salir, Jess.

El doctor negó con la cabeza a pesar de que el teniente no podía verlo.

-No tengo que ir a trabajar hasta pasado mañana. Tengo comida y agua en la mochila y una cama confortable además de televisión.

Oyó a Steve reír en voz baja.

-¿Y qué harás cuando tengas que ir al baño?

El doctor apoyó la frente en la pared lamentándose por no haber alquilado aquel otro piso con baño en la habitación. Claro que jamás se había imaginado que se acabaría encerrando en su cuarto avergonzado tras haberle confesado a su mejor amigo que lo amaba.

Steve le había mirado con una expresión de asombro y él había salido corriendo.

Tal vez el hecho de que el teniente no había huido de aquella casa e insistía en hablar con él debería hacerle considerar salir a afrontar sus problemas de forma valiente, pero él no era así.

-¿Sabes Jess? Yo tampoco sé qué haría si algo malo te ocurriese

Y ahí radicaba el problema. Jesse había sido capaz de mantener la calma como siempre hacía cuando un ensangrentado Steve entraba en urgencias. Lo había examinado, extrajo la bala, le hizo las curas pertinentes y las placas necesarias para saber si las costillas habían dañado algo al romper… y mientras lo hacía, intentaba permanecer ajeno al hecho de que aquella bala había estado a milímetros escasos de la arteria femoral y de que si le hubiese dado ahí, su amigo hubiese muerto en tres minutos.

Por eso no había sido capaz de visitarle mientras estuvo ingresado salvo cuando el teniente estaba dormido, y por eso el policía había ido a su casa, para saber por qué.

Y entre el _”algo te pasa”_ y el _”No me pasa nada”_ , al joven médico se le escaparon las palabras que no quería decir.

_”Me dí cuenta de que te amaba y no podría soportar perderte”_

Antes de que Steve pudiese reaccionar, el médico ya estaba encerrado en la habitación.

-Siempre me has visto como a un hermano, Steve. Es normal.

-¿Cómo un hermano? ¡Dios, no! Nunca me imaginaría a un hermano como te he imaginado a ti. Pero soy viejo y mereces a alguien más joven, más guapo y por quien no tengas que rezar junto a su cama.

Jesse apartó la cabeza de la pared, asombrado ante aquella revelación. Con las manos temblando, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amigo luchando por incorporarse. En su palidez se notaba que le dolía y se apresuró a ayudarle.

-Yo no quiero a nadie así- confesó-. Yo te quiero a ti.


End file.
